Argyrolobium roseum is a herb or shrub found in the tropical and sub-temperate tracts of north-western India. The plant grows, for instance, in the hilly area of Udhampur district of Jammu and Kashmir, India, where it typically flowers and bears fruit between April and June. (see Chowdhary and Wadhwa, FLORA OF HIMACHAL PRADESH pp 181-1821; Chapman and Hail, DICTIONARY OF NATURAL PRODUCTS, Vol. 7, 414, 1994. Vol. 1, 457, 1994; Index Kewensis, Vol. 1, 184, 1895; Om, WILD AND CULTIVATED PLANTS OF J&K AND LADAKH, Page 23, 1997).
Descriptions of Argyrolobium plants can be found in FLORA OF WEST PAKISTAN, Page 385, volume 100, by E. Nasirl; FLORA OF THE HIMALAYA, Page 94, Plate No. 323, d 460, by Oleg Polunin, Adam Staintonj; FLORA OF JAMMU AND PLANTS OF NEIGHBOURHOOD Volume II, 1983, Plate 64, Page-180-1821; FLORA OF LHMACHAL PRADESH, Page 181-182, By H. J. Chowdhary and B. M. Wadhwal; FLORA OF BASHAHR ITMALAYAS, Page 69, 1997, by N. C. Nairl; and FLORA OF BRITISH INDIA, Vol. II, Page 63, by Hooker. Other species of Argyrolobium include Argyrolobium megharizum and Argyrolobium flaccidum (DICTIONARY OF NATURAL PRODUCTS, Vol. 1, 457, 1994, By Chapman & Hall). However, there have been no reports that Argyrolobium roseum has any medicinal or biological uses for animals or mammals such as humans. Specifically, there has been no description of the use of this natural product to treat hyperglycemic conditions.